The present invention relates to a method of preparing a fibrous polymeric adsorption material.
With the development of industrialization, environmental pollution problem has become a serious global problem. Organic wastewater, such as benzene, kerosene and gasoline (water-insoluble oily low molecular weight organic liquids), pollutes rivers and oceans, and there is an urgent need to treat the organic wastewater. High efficiency oil-adsorbing material can be re-generated and re-used after treating the organic wastewater, and thus effectively save resources and improve resource utilization. There are needs to develop new and more efficient oil absorption materials.
Granular oil absorption resin with a cross-linking chemical structure, capable of selectively adsorbing organic wastewater, provides a way for the effective treatment of organic wastewater pollution problems. High efficiency oil-adsorbing resin is a low degree crosslinking polymer using lipophilic monomer as a basic monomer unit. The oil absorbing mechanism of the oil-adsorbing resin is very similar to the mechanism of high efficiency water-absorbing resin. However, due to the limitations in the shape of the resin, the applications of high efficiency oil-absorbing resin are greatly restricted.
Fiber has a large specific surface area and can be made into various shapes according to the needs of processed products. The application field of fiber can be greatly expanded after being fabricated into adsorbent material, and fiber plays an active role in the organic wastewater treatment. Currently used adsorption fibers include carbon fiber and macro-porous fiber fabricated with traditional fiber material.
However, the currently used adsorption fibers adsorb the organic liquid mainly through physical “sticky,” which leads to a low adsorption capacity and slow adsorption saturation time, and they cannot be used to efficiently treat the organic wastewater.